


In Sickness There Lies Vulnerability

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Delirium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker Friendship, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Needs a Hug, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Mentioned Not-Them Sasha James, Mentioned Sasha James, Minor Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Paranoia, Poisoning, Sick Character, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sickfic, The Magnus Archives Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Yeah okay, boss." Tim wrapped his fingertips around the rough plastic of his phone case. "What symptoms do you have? Of being, er, poisoned?"Jon wavered in place, the angry flush burning even against his dark skin."I– I'm cold, and nauseous, and– and can't. I can't breathe." He heaved in another raspy breath. "I know you did something. You're– you're the only one who's been here all– all day."--Jon, delirious with a high fever, accuses Tim of poisoning him !!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	In Sickness There Lies Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voiceless_terror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/gifts).



"Tim. Are you– are you alright?" 

Tim glanced up from the sheaf of papers he'd been examining. Jon's anxious stutter breaking his concentration from a woman who had been, allegedly, eaten by a sentient prom dress. 

"Er, yeah, boss?" He paused. "Are you?" 

Jon didn't exactly look great, an angry flush painted across his cheekbones and sweat visibly dampening his bangs. 

"Yes, yes. Of course." Jon stammered out. 

"Well, that's good." Tim said, feeling just a hint of awkwardness as Jon remained rooted in place. Still fidgeting in front of the desk, with his eyes so glassy they were almost reflective. 

"Are you sure you're all good, boss?" He ventured asking again. 

Jon's gaze, from where it had wandered across the room, snapped back to him. 

"Should I not be?" 

The combined intensity of his near glowing eyes and the twitchy way he still held himself, as if he was two seconds from bolting, drew up an unsettled feeling in Tim's chest. The flickers of wrongness rising into his throat and creasing his eyebrows together. 

"Well, no." He paused, weighing the next words carefully. "You look like you're feeling a bit under the weather though." 

Jon's shoulders tensed so hard Tim was surprised there wasn't an audible snap. 

"Did you do something?" 

"What?" Tim recoiled from the sudden venom in his hazy expression. 

"What did you do? I know– know someone did. Someone did something." 

Tim had an abrupt, intense wish that Sasha or Martin were here, even if Sasha had been uncharacteristically withdrawn lately, because any form of backup would have been appreciated. 

Especially as Jon near hissed under his breath, tics appearing across his tensed jaw and around his eyelids as he panted heavily for breath. 

"Yeah, okay." Tim said as placatingly as possible. "What exactly did I do?" 

The unsettled feeling had risen so high that it was getting closer and closer to a 999 call with each second. 

His fingers edged toward his phone tucked in his jeans. 

"Poisoned." Jon burst out so loudly Tim was certain that even the people in The Library had heard him. "You– you. I've been poisoned." 

"Yeah, er, okay, boss." Tim wrapped his fingertips around the rough plastic of his phone case. "What symptoms do you have? Of being poisoned?" 

Jon wavered in place, the angry flush burning even against his dark skin. 

"I– I'm cold, and nauseous, and– and can't. I can't breathe." He heaved in another raspy breath. "I know you did something. You're– you're the only one who's been here all, all day."

A wave of relief so strong it almost felt like a punch washed through Tim's chest. 

Slowly, he slid his hand out of his pocket, and placed it as non threateningly as possible against the edge of the desk. 

"Jon," He said as carefully as he could, which was immensely easier now that he realized that Jon was out of his mind delirious, and not actually accusing him of attempted murder. "No one poisoned you. You're sick, pretty sick, from what I can tell. And the fever's messing with you. I promise if you have some paracetamol, and a lie down for a bit you're gonna feel much better." 

Jon's mouth twisted up angrily, and he swayed so violently Tim barely resisted the urge to catch him. 

"You– you, just want to–to–" 

"I just want to help you." Tim cut off the rambling, flipping his hands to rest palm up, and letting his facial expression fall open. "You're sick, buddy." 

Jon's expression broke into tiny fragments of conflicting fear, and pain, and just the tiniest bit of the unwavering trust that Tim knew he protected as if it were a spark in a wet fire. 

The sight near broke his heart. 

"You've got quite the fever, there." He said softly. "And I know you're not one for the touchy feely stuff, boss, but you gotta know I'm not gonna poison you. No one here's going to." 

Jon exhaled heavily, and it wheezed sickly in his chest. 

"Tim?" He mumbled, his glassy eyes shiny in the dim light, his expression painfully vulnerable. "I don't feel well." 

There went the rest of the bits of his heart that weren't shattered.

"I know, Jon. I know." 

Tim carefully rose to his feet, keeping each movement slow and measured.

"You're gonna feel much better soon though, okay?" 

He waited for Jon's stiff nod, before gently wrapping an arm around his tiny, still violently shaking shoulders, and leading him towards the cot. Already mentally mapping out a dose of paracetamol, and possibly a visit to the clinic if the fever didn't break, or at least fall, soon. 

"Just hang in there for a bit longer, Jon. I promise you're gonna feel better soon, I'll make sure of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Plz enjoy some JonTim sickfic angst !! [And foreshadowing !!] <3


End file.
